Penalty Shot
by bloody-black-valentine
Summary: Roxas an all-star basketball player moves to the big city and brings his new school fame and opposition. What happens when rivalries between schools go to far, and will friendship with the rival school's vip leads to something greater? HITAUS/DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

Someone could have told me this story had tons of grammar errors (11)! Chapter one re-edited as of 3/7/09

This is probably my most favorite chapter of all so far.

----

Rain poured down gallons upon gallons on the unsuspecting city. Thunder rolled in the sky sounding like rumbling giants with perpetual roars. It was late at night, nearly the stroke of twelve. Power was down in some parts of the city and citizens were being advised to stay indoors. It was especially dangerous to be out on the roads as drivers could hardly make out shapes in front of them. Roxas did his best to keep safe on his way home. He had been out with friends when the weather took a turn for the worse. It hadn't been this bad when he left the restaurant, but it didn't take long for the disaster to occur.

The skies were pitch black and water stained Roxas's attire; he was completely drenched and the hard droplets hit his skin like bullets. Gasping for breath he ran through the streets, doing his best to beat the weather and make it home. Finally recognizing the landmark of his friend's apartment complex he turned down the street that ran behind his house.

"Axel don't drive so fast!" Demyx cried. He looked up nervously at his friend from his position in the back seat. He couldn't even make out details of the road through the rain and the fact that it was night only made the situation worse.

"I'm trying, Jesus Demyx, I can't keep this car still with all the water on the road!" Swearing, Axel gripped the wheel tightly and did his best to stabilize the car. Seifer sneered; he sat in the front seat of the car beside Axel. They had been out discussing future game plans when they realized it was late and decided to head home, consequently getting caught in the bad storm. Looking ahead Seifer caught sight of light through the plunges of water, below the light was a figure. Seifer gripped the car door handle tightly, something in his gut telling him who that figure was. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Speed up, this is a straight road, just keep the car still and you'll be fine." Axel tightened his grip on the wheel uncertainly and Demyx looked completely appalled.

"But it's not safe." Demyx countered, hearing the pounding rain on the metal roof of the car, shaking in terror of what could possibly happen if they did.

"Just do it!" Seifer shouted angrily.

"Seifer, I'm not going to put any of us in danger." Axel stated, turning his head to glare at Seifer for his careless inconsideration. Even on a clear night he would not have seen the boy crossing the street. That split second was all the time needed for a disaster. As Axel directed his gaze back towards the road his eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes. Even with all the pressure put down on the pedal the car reared in protest and its tires melted at the sudden friction as it trudged onward. With the aid of rain it continued sliding forward at a dangerous speed, unable to stop.

Roxas' pupils shrank as bright lights sudden closed on him, a horrible screeching met his ears and before he had time to react, there was a sudden collision into his body and he was sent flying into the air then quickly smashing back into pavement. Darkness closed in around him and slowly emptiness crept in on conscious thought. The last thing he remembered was yelling filling the air, painful lights beaming past him, and a distance voice calling his name.

- -

6 months earlier

- -

_Slow motion, everything around the room halting as a pathway through a crowd of boys emerged. Moving through the narrow gap and making a journey towards the ball that continuously disappeared out of sight between sweating bodies dressed in white. A rush of wind as the endless running begins taking its toll, zoning in towards the goal and with an out-stretch arm reaching for the target. Got it! With the ball in hand it's back across the court to the hoop to score. The sudden turn of a body causing hair to whip in already tired eyes, the ball slams against the hard surface of the floor with every dribble as it travels to the opponent's net. Cheers from the audience dull as focus locks in on its prime objective. Diving in and out between opposing players, uncomfortably tight sneakers squeak on polished wood with all the twists and turns. Yells from teammates being directed at one, the score is 6 to 8 with only 5 seconds on the clock. Here it is, the approaching basket, the web designed net dangling motionlessly from an orange circle. The ground disappears and it's only air, closer the hoop draws and with a hurl the ball takes flight. Alone, it's gonna make it! Three, two, one: final score 9 to 8._

_Everyone from both sides of the audience stands and cheering fills the room. Teammates gather in and lift their all-star up on worn shoulders and chant his name, win or lose their small town has a title, one that will not be soon forgotten; The Twilight Town Thunder birds._

_Laughter pours from blush colored lips and a smile spreads on a heavenly light face, the image of his brother comes into view from the stands to join the fun. He's done it, their team's made best in county and it's off to state finals. All those hours of work, the games won and their effort paid off. He's done it, he's the champion tonight and it's something he's proud to be. They all cheer: "Roxas, Roxas!"_

Roxas pulled his gaze from the car window that framed the scenery of the world passing idly by outside. Endless miles of land laid out before him, and to all of it he took no interest. Over and over the images kept repeating, familiar cars veered passed, all of their drivers fatigued from traveling long routes. Roxas gandered upon them apathetically, believing his own torment was by far the worst fate. After few reclined minutes of watching the world outside, he had lost himself again to daydreams of his old home.

It was moving day for Roxas and his brother Sora, their mother had decided it would be best for them to move in with her long time boyfriend. All that was fine and well, with the exception he lived far away in city that claimed enough people to rival Hong Kong. Roxas always knew that this day would come and unlike his brother; he was less than happy about it. He enjoyed his old life, a place where everyone was friendly and knew each other. He enjoyed helping the locals on weekends doing jobs such as taking out trash, hanging up flyers for random events and being a source of entertainment for crowds by showing off his basketballs skills.

Basketball was a big part of Roxas's life, ever since he was little he spent his time watching ESPN rather than cartoons. In class when he was too lazy to walk a piece of garbage to the trashcan he simply tossed it and rarely ever missed. He excelled in PE like no other despite all the odds against him. He didn't have the typical build for the average player, in fact by viewing standards he shouldn't be playing basketball at all. He wasn't tall, he didn't do a lot of physical exercise aside from skateboarding on weekends and he most certainly didn't make himself out to be a leader. He was short with a faintly muscular build and preferred to spend his time indoors. But who would expect anything less from what most would call the Hicksville of the nation? He knew he would never make to the big leagues with his low stature, but it's like his coach Cid use always told him: the most amazing things come from the most unexpected places, that's what made them so great.

Roxas felt sad thinking about his old coach, Cid had become a father figure to him in his life and now he was gone. Thinking about Cid and all the games they've won Roxas began to ponder the roles his brother and he played in their old home. He and Sora had been town icons simply for their appearance, the single and only pair of twins located in Twilight Town. Both of them started off as an expected pair of clones when they were younger, but Roxas' ambition for basketball forced him trek outdoors for practice. After so many rehearsals the sun's golden rays began to change his hair color to match its own yellow image; then after coming down with a bad case of sun burn Roxas was forbidden from anymore long gated outside drills. His tan faded within the month but his hair was never the same and remained forever blond. He no longer had the matching the brunette spikes like that of his brother, but the two reminded alike in facial structure and sharing the same pair of striking blue eyes. Though in humble option Roxas declared his eyes were darker.

Sighing, Roxas rested his chin on his palm and resumed to staring out the car window, not reacting too the pleasant sight of the sparkling river slithering between the rich green mountain pass that they were traveling. This change upset Roxas for many reasons, for one he was always shy around strangers. It took him years to leave the safety of his mother's side and play with the local kids when he was young and even longer for him to make a single friend at school. Roxas smiled sadly remembering his closest friend Naminé. Sure he had had many friends being a sports VIP but before and after that he had always had Naminé. She was a quiet and shy person like he was, but she was different in that she had autism.

Often she sat alone in class and during lunches and drew with crayons in her sketch book of children playing, or trucks driving by. Roxas had a fondness for her; he noticed her artistic skills resembled that of a kindergartner but that only seemed too add to her shy charm. He would miss her dearly, he promised to call and write her as offend as he could but Naminé rarely used a computer and she wasn't much for spoken conversation so phone calls wouldn't do him much good either.

"Isn't this great, we're moving to the city Roxas, _the city_!" Sora beamed; the manic brunet was renowned for his earnest sense of adventure, a passion which landed him in quite of bit of trouble back at their old home. Not to mention a few hospital visits.

"Yes Sora, I know where we are going." Roxas resorted bleakly making sure to far stretch his disinterest as much as possible.

"Oh come on Roku, cheer up!"

Fisting his hands as tightly as he could, Roxas fought the urge to beat his brother on the spot. Roxas cursed him for managing to drag up the crazed nickname at a time like this. How Sora managed to find the deranged name in the first place was still a mystery. Typically Sora only used it on him when he was in one of his so-called _moods_ as he so often put it. He didn't care how his brother thought of it; right now he wasn't going to put up with him or it.

"I thought I told you never to call me that?" He hissed, glaring hard at Sora who simply laughed at his clear signs of aggravation.

"I know, I just didn't listen; besides you were asking for it." Sora said, promptly sticking out his tongue and lowering his bottom eye lid. Just as expected, Roxas' anger kicked into full gear.

"Mother, how much longer do I had to endure this idiocy?!"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot." Sora quickly dejected.

"Roxas don't call your brother names." their mother said, finally giving attention to something besides the road.

"But he's being annoying!" Roxas quickly yelled back.

"Then just ignore him."

"That's what you always say…" Roxas muttered angrily to himself and slouched in his seat. This was really turning out to be a horrible day, and he couldn't help but noticed the weather had also taken a turn for the worse. Grey clouds, what a _promising_ notion of sun shine. Okay, maybe he was a bit too sarcastic.

"Hey" Sora piped with a mischievous smirk as he leaned up towards the front seats of the car. "Let's put on the high school musical sound track!" For the love of god NO!

--

"Would you look at that, it's raining. I knew it would, I could feel it!" Bouncing a ball back and forth from a wall, the world had darkened from its previous sun radiant state to a sudden downpour. Thunder rolled steadily in the distance; trophies set on shelves glowed with a blue shine from light emitted off an old television set.

"Yeah, so did anyone else who listened to the weather channel this morning. Honestly Demyx it didn't take a genius to it figure out."

"Don't be such a jerk; you're just sour because I was right about them canceling practice."

"Are you kidding me? They should have kept practice on schedule! We would have gotten there before the damn weather change _and_ we would be indoors." slurred the snarky remark of the teenage boy who slouched lazily in a beaten old lounge chair. Briefly bringing a canned soda to thin dry lips, he gulped the cheap beverage down, fighting back the obvious disgust that mingled in with the lingering syrupy after-taste. Setting the drink on the floor he watched his friend continue to pointlessly bounce the ball back and forth.

"What are you so worried about? We already have a spot in the state finals, we have no competitors from this city; all the other schools here suck so we're a shoe in."

"Doesn't matter, by the time we get to state we'll meet some teams actually worth playing, and I wanna be ready for them." The eccentric response was not anticipated by the dirty blond. Sure he wanted to win as much as the next guy, but the thrill of competition clearly had gone to his friend's head.

"Wow talk about school pride." announced Demyx with a roll of his eyes. "Don't worry about us Fox Predators are ready to take it all the way. Besides-"

Without warning Demyx threw the ball to his friend who caught it like a reflex. "With you on our team there's no way we'll lose, right Axel?"

The red-head smirked and spun the ball in hand before passing it back to his friend.

"Not a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I know the correct way to say anything that ends with a "s" pronunciation is to leave a comma rather than extra S. Example: It's _Roxas'_ not Roxas's. But in the game Sora says "Roxas's world" and though it's grammatically incorrect I like writing _'s_ better. Though I'll probably being going back and forth between both, sorry to all the writers who hate me for that.

Chapter two re-edited as of 3/7/09

**Disclaimer** in profile

* * *

Rain or shine, if the Wild Cats even wanted to even be considered for state finals they would have to step up their game big time, or against all odds find a miracle. The sound of a whistle alerted players to gather around their coach. It had been a rough training session for everyone and neither their coach nor team captain was letting up.

"I expect you guys to prefect this play, Wakka why didn't you pass the ball to Tidus?"

"He wasn't open." A bright orange haired boy replied; though his answer was normal his accent caused a riot of immature laughter from the teammates.

"What, what did I say?" Wakka asked baffled. The coach known has Leon quieted the group of riling boys so that he could continue relaying instructions.

"Never mind that, Riku what are your thoughts?" He said beckoning to the team captain.

"Well Leon, it's clear we don't have ideal form or team compatibility yet, everyone is too busy singling out."

"I'm sorry" came a meek reply from the crowd, both Riku and Leon sighed. They we're never going to get this group together, they were shy some players for a full team but anyone new they added only made things more difficult to organize.

"Fine, I guess we can call it a wrap for today everyone hit the showers." No objections from the team, the boys quickly flooded into the locker room eager to get home. Riku remained behind and looked at Leon with a serious expression.

"We're not going to make it to finals this way." He stated.

"Finals" Leon scoffed "Riku, how about winning a game?" he burst, his tone harsh and criticizing. Leon was a passionate coach who had a degree for his job and put his heart into his work, but defeat after defeat had worn the loyal coach down. Despite all their losses Leon continuously worked to better the team, knowing for some of them it was all they had, like Riku for example. With that thought in mind Leon instantly regretted his words. Riku was their star player and he held great promise should he further his career.

Riku looked at his coach painfully, though his face reminded neutral his eyes couldn't lie. He himself was fully aware of the failure of his school; they were the laughing stock of the entire city. Once they played against a team a whole grade lower than themselves and lost significantly. With cuts to school funding they lost more than eighty percent of their best athletes. Wild Cats had been to every state final and won a few times but in the last years they went from top status down to rock bottom. Scholastic records were at an all time low and graduations were the lowest they had been in years.

"I'm sorry Riku; I know how much this means to you, it's just-"

A sudden burst of gymnasium doors slamming open announced a new presence. The two males snapped their head towards the direction and were greeted to the sight of Seifer; around these parts though he was better known as The Traitor.

"Who are you kidding yourself huh? This team has no chance of making it to finals, ever. Maybe if you went up a bunch of little girls you'd have some chance, but even then it's a close call."

"Seifer" Riku growled and started advancing towards him but was held back by a tight grip on his shoulder.

"The one and only" Seifer boosted proudly

"What, you here to gloat? Or maybe double cross the foxes as you did us?" Riku growled again and tried to break free of Leon's hold.

"And what, go back to you pussy cats? Ha, no thank you! With my new team, I'm winning now."

"_Your_ team," Riku stated questionably. "Don't tell me they're made you team captain?"

"You better believe it, why else to you think we've been demolishing teams the way we do?"

"Your school has no morals or respect; they degrade other teams and flaunt their victories. I heard they spray painted words like loser and posted their logo all over Wilson High." Leon added to the conversation.

"Yeah that was great" Seifer said with wicked laughter. "Well, I can't help what my people do all the time."

"Lead by example, isn't that was I always taught you?" Leon responded again.

"That you did, thanks a bunch coach." Seifer mockingly stated before turning his sights on Riku. "You know there's always a spot on my team for new recruits. Not as a player, you'd have to work your way up of course starting at water boy, but in time I might let you off the benches. Besides, won't your transcripts look better with some actual victories on them?"

"Seifer that's enough" Leon interjected knowing the losses of this school haunted Riku deeply.

"Hn whatever, I'm out" Seifer sneered and turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way" Seifer said purposely long gating his exit to further kindle their anger. "Everyone knows my players names and my team, but they don't even know who you are. C'ya losers" Seifer's cruel laughter died slowly even after the doors slammed shut and echoed coldly in spacious gym. A deafening silence wafted in the air as the two stood alone centered on the floor.

"I've been thinking" Riku began "The Predators have a pretty good team going, even if it is under Seifer's rule, and I'm considering transferring." Shock written on his face Leon turned to Riku.

"Riku, how could you say that after all we've been through; even if they did win state would you really want to put yourself through Seifer's hold? He'd only humiliate you as revenge for your place of leader here."

"That may be" Riku answered "But honestly Leon, what else do you have to offer me? You can't promise any wins, the team's record won't change at all with my absence. In the end, it'll be better for me if I go." Remaining silent Leon crossed his arms in thought as he stared at the floor and wanted for the correct response to come to him.

"I'm asking you to trust me." He finally said "Thing's will get better, we just need time." Riku shook his head disapprovingly but finally agreed.

"You have a month to change my mind."

--

"Oh, cheer up Roku it could be worse! We could have to live in a smelly apartment." Roxas gritted his teeth trying to retain his precarious anger. Sora was just way too damn cheerful for a place like this, a dirty city with dingy little houses that barely pass for a home at all. Their outsides deceived you of its inner horrors such as faulty electricity, leaking pipes and air that hung with a heavy odor which burned your senses. How could such an awful place be allowed to exist? Roxas constantly asked himself then turned toward his obnoxiously upbeat brother and gave him a reply.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Instead I'm stuck here in a smelly house with an annoying brother!" Roxas shouted and elbowed the other harshly in the chest nearly knocking Sora to the floor.

Sora, though kind in nature was not one to let himself be pushed around; he tackled his brother to the floor and began hitting him with a series of randomly placed punches. Roxas equality as determined and twice as violent took the hits without so much as an indication of pain and quickly flipped the two. Bringing his arm back he stuck the other across the face in one clean swipe. Sora yelped in pain and the noise was enough to draw their mother into the room. Of course she had to see only Roxas being violent and Sora as the victim.

"Roxas get off of him now!" Roxas cried out when he was suddenly pulled off his brother by a painful twist to his ear. Sora groaned having the weight removed and sat up and rubbing his bruised cheek.

"I am very disappointed in you Roxas, attacking your brother like that and on the first night of all things! Go take out the trash, Cloud will be home soon and he's going to hear about this." She hissed at him.

"But mom it's pouring raining outside and I don't know this area, what if I get lost!" His mother simply scoffed at his exaggerated ideas and ignored his protests.

"It's just around the corner Roxas, you'll be fine, now get going!" With an exasperated sigh Roxas started towards the kitchen all the while rubbing his sore ear. He rolled his eyes hearing his mother baby to Sora's injuries; Sora had been in fights before, what just happened was nothing. Still it didn't matter Roxas thought as he tied a knot on the garbage bag and hauled it over his shoulder. Sniffing the air he made a face, this garbage wasn't even his why was he taking it out? He'd bitch about it later, for now he just wanted to get it done with.

Opening the backdoor Roxas was met with lightning and heavily pouring rain. Roxas prayed he wouldn't be electrocuted, but with the way things were going he wouldn't be surprised. Cursing heavy at the down pour Roxas began a slow, wet and cold journey towards the dumps. With his luck he would get mugged after stepping 10 feet away from the house. This location was horrible, sure it was a home but it was surrounded by giant sky scrapers, what kind of a view was that? No, he missed the open air, the trees and stars, but mostly the sunset. What did this place have to offer him? Nothing but garbage and rats, he growled as he tossed the large bag into a dumpster bin and jumped at a sudden noise. It seemed someone else had tossed a bag in at the same time he did.

"Whoa!" both bodies exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hi" the unknown visor spoke with uncertainty in their voice.

"Hi" Roxas answer back just as suspiciously.

"I haven't seen you around here before." The person spoke again; by the sound of their voice they were male. Roxas studied the figure carefully, watching his hands for any attempts to get a weapon they may have been concealing. The person sounded young, just a few years ahead of himself but defiantly the same generation. He was short and wore a hood by which the way it reflected the light must have been rubber made. Unlike Roxas, this person was prepared for the weather.

"Yeah I'm new, just moved in today." He finally responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah thanks- wait, why are you sorry?"

"For one I can tell you don't wish to be here. This city's a mess; no one would ever want to live here, not by choice anyway." The mysterious person stated. Roxas didn't like the way everything the man said he said as though it was fact, even if he was correct. People so sure of themselves irritated Roxas to no end; he never had to deal with them in his old home. Everyone there was respectful and opened to ideas and the possibility of being wrong. This person didn't seem so egoistic though, his words said one thing but his voice said another. Still Roxas was not about to let his guard down to some stranger he met in an alleyway.

"Guess you have a point." Roxas said then cleared his throat; his shyness coming into play it wasn't unusual for Roxas to mask his shy behavior with rudeness.

"Well _person,_ as much as I would like to continue this conversation its pouring rain and its cold as hell if you haven't noticed, so I'd like to get inside." Though it could not be seen the stranger's lips twitched mildly in amusement at Roxas' minuscule curse and response.

"Like-wise, I'll see you around."

"Yeah I guess so." Roxas answered bluntly as they both turned to leave.

"_Poor kid"_ The stranger thought, being a college student who majored in psychology he read Roxas like an open book. Books; he loved reading with a passion, it only made sense he applied it to daily life and the people he meet in it.

"Hey" he called back to him.

"What?" the _kid _yelled back, clearly having trouble hearing due to all the rain.

"My name is Zexion!" It took a moment for a response and due to atmospheric conditions he couldn't tell if he was just processing the information or debating his course of action.

"Roxas" finally came the reply. Zexion smiled in the darkness and made his way back home.

__________________

I love the Zexion is emo joke as much as anyone but he's not really, he just looks the part. Roxas has the label too, but Roxas fits it better, but he's an angry emo. I think he should wear a caution sign.


	3. Chapter 3

I see Sora portrayed as an over hyper active annoyed, naïve kid in just about every story. Okay, I'll admit from time to time he acts that way but who doesn't? It's nice to throw in every now and then but all the time, no way. He's also not weak either, if he was would be have been able to defeat organization thirteen? (okay realistically speaking no, but still that's not how the game went!) My first chapter was about the only time you'll see Sora being that childish, but he was excited about moving and couldn't resist making fun of Roxas being overly dramatic, so he simply responded in the same way. Unlike Roxas who wasn't faking it he was. I'm not a huge Sora fan though, I just like being a little more serious from time to time.

Originally set to be a single chapter, it was divided into 3 and 4 for easier reading and editing. Chapter three re-edited as of 3/7/09

----

Roxas buried his face deeper into a soft pillow and whined as rays of light peered in through the living room window. The golden beams landed across his eyes causing the blond to stir from sleep. With a groan he turned over onto his side and made himself comfortable; ready to settle back to slumber, however the sound of footsteps met his ears and roused him from his nap. Rolling back over he found his brother standing a few feet away fully dressed and awake.

"Roxas, Mom says get up. She's getting breakfast ready soon and Cloud will be leaving for work in about 30 minutes." Sora said softly, not wanting to hurt his brother's tired ears.

At the mention of Cloud's name, Roxas narrowed his eyes and turned back over on the couch stubbornly refusing to get up. He had made it perfectly clear before the move he had no interest in getting to know Cloud_._

"Com'n Roxas, just because you got sent to bed early last night by Cloud doesn't mean you should still be mad at him. Besides, it could have been a lot worse. But I think you'll really like him once to get to know him some more, he's a lot like you actually." Roxas sat up and glared at his brother who was acting all buddy like after what happened, with the fight they had and Cloud speaking to him like he had the right to anything. How dare he compare him to that man, and how was it he managed to be so calm and alert in the mornings? Nothing seemed to be working out right now. He knew this whole trip was going to be a disaster, last night was a sign. Speaking of last night, Roxas never got a chance to tell anyone about Zexion. It didn't matter, not like the person knew what he looked like anyway, it had been too dark to see after all.

"I'm not in the mood to get friendly with anybody today Sora. So why don't you go back out there and tell mom she can-"

"Roxas, are you out of bed yet?" Their mother's voice burst in from the other room through open door. Roxas growled loudly and flipped her off from the security of a different location. He loved his mother honestly, but just her voice for no reason sometimes sent him over to the edge. Especially when he wasn't in a good mood, hearing her voice was the worst.

"You know Roxas; you can be a real dick sometimes." Sora said with a glare and walked out of the room.

"Sora, wait I didn't mean-" Roxas started but never got too finished as a closing door cut him off. Sighing loudly Roxas plopped back down and pulled the pillow tightly over his head. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He wasn't even in a bed for crying out loud! Their furniture had been left at the old house because it was too much to store into the car, so till they brought something new Sora and Roxas were stuck sleeping in the living room. Sora had been kind enough to sleep in the recliner rather than the couch though. Sometimes it was hard to believe Sora's generosity. Even after having punched him point blank the other still put him before himself, and now he had to go and be a total ass in front of him. Roxas set the pillow aside and got up from the couch, rubbing his stiff back as he walked to the bathroom.

"Morning Roxas" Cloud said to him as passed him in the hallway.

"Whatever." Roxas muttered shutting the bathroom door. Cloud stared puzzled at the closed door a moment before turning away and continuing on down the hall. Shaking off the oddity of what just happened. Sora and his mother were already present in the kitchen and greeted Cloud instantly when he walked into the room.

"Hey Cloud." Sora said with a smile, Cloud nodded at him in acknowledgment before turning his gaze to Sora's mother.

"Good morning Tifa." He said. She smiled at him as she set two more plates down on the table.

"Just finishing up breakfast" she said pleasantly before returning her attention towards the stove.

Cloud smiled at her and took a seat; he glanced at Sora was also smiling. The TV was airing the news in the other room and after a few minutes of listening reports Cloud turned his attention to Sora, about to ask him how his night went when Roxas suddenly came into the room. Hair matted up disorderly, he resembled Sora more today with the exception of shorter and much more obviously blonder hair. Sora didn't even acknowledge him as Roxas walked. Roxas looked half asleep and walked in a zombie like state to the kitchen, obeying only his instinct to feed.

"Morning Roxas" his mother greeted happily. Roxas was about to reply with a rude comment before he felt Sora scowling from behind him. Forcing a smile he greeted her back and grabbed something out of the refrigerator.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Tifa asked sadly already knowing the answer.

"No" Roxas said impudently. After his response Roxas felt his brother's scowl as well as Cloud's disapproval in his behavior.

"-thank you." He added in a mutter before leaving the kitchen to vanish back to what would eventually become his room.

Trudging to where the luggage was stored, Roxas held the factory made breakfast between his teeth and lazily scratched his stomach from early morning drowsiness. Proceeding to discard his white top he dropped it to the floor after tossing his packaged food elsewhere. Kneeling down he began shuffling through duffel bags for something to wear, he had a hard time deciphering his and Sora clothes by color coordination alone. Silently cursing his mother once again for packing everything together, finally he managed something to wear. Holding up a shirt it unraveling from its fold and had line indent from being compressed for many hours, not caring about the mark he pulled the tight fitting shirt over his head. Borrowing once more through the bags for bottoms Roxas pulled out wrinkled jeans and stood up and lowered his night pants; through alone he blushed when his checkered boxers beneath began to slip accidentally. Once dressed Roxas found his rolled up pair of socks from the day prior and grabbed a spare pair of shoes from the bundle of travel wear. His regular shoes lay near the front door but Roxas wanted to avoid as much contact with his family possible. Well his family and _that guy _who Roxas refused to accept as one of them. Grabbing his food item off the ground he walked out of the room and into the master bedroom.

_"So this is where my mother's staying."_ Roxas thought with disdain. He frowned; their old house was much more luxurious than this place, even though it was simple in design it had an unspoken elegance. Not only was it this place small, it was remotely empty, no personal touches, just a bed, dresser, night stand and tiny throw rug. Which to Roxas the rug resembled a sinking ship in a vast ocean by its horrendous condition, with its stained material and many tears. Shaking his head in disapproval Roxas made his way into the only other bathroom in the house. Like the bedroom and the rest of the house it lacked any sense of design. Even the way it had been constructed was deficient in creativity. The architect who built this home must have cut every corner possible: walls flat, counter tops a bare color and the floors just as tasteless. Roxas only grew bitterer at the sight, this place was proving to be just as much of a disappointment as he had expected.

He threw away his food wrapper and scuffed down his meal in a few bites. How something smaller than your hand managed so many calories was astounding, but Roxas didn't care for he never had problems with weight before. Going to the sink to wash away the sugary stickiness, half excepting the pipes not to work, he wiped his wet hands on his pants and headed over to the window which so unintelligently was placed right beside the toilet.

Opening the screenless frame he slipped outside into an alleyway little over six feet below, it proved to problematic with his shortness. Sliding out of the frame, he felt dry wood carve into his stomach and chest as his shirt was lifted. With a final bit of a struggle he was free and fell to the ground below, soring his ankles as he landed. There was a harsh slam from up above of wood smacking down against wood. Standing firmly on the ground with regained balance in the shaded alley, Roxas narrowed his eyes up at the window which had closed itself promptly after his escape. He noticed how easily he would be for any intruder to break in, one more thing to add to his list of reason to hate this place: any pervert could peek in on his mother, or any bulgar could use this route easily during the day when no one was home. There were going to be some definite changes around here.

Roxas' skin goosebumped as he stood in the monstrous shade of the sky scrapper the house stood beside the house. Turning around he examined the building and tried to guess as to what type of building it was. There were no windows on it for many stories up, but still anyone with a telescope at those heights could watch in. Maybe it was an office building, but who in their right minds would build a home here after a huge office was built? Unless the house had been here first and someone fought for its rights to remain. Though that was highly unlikely, who would waste all that time and money to preserve a dump like this? Cloud didn't exactly live the high life either so by now someone surely would have brought him out. Cars honked from streets on either side of him, everyone was always on the go. It was a dangerous place for any child to live should they accidentally cross onto the road without protection. It took Roxas nearly two hours to fall asleep the night before after Cloud sent him to bed at 7, the cars outside relentlessly bothered him and refused to let sleep come easy. He could imagine the school year already; lots of homework that the teacher's only gave out so they could have something to do at night. Then coming home late on a smelly bus, or worse: walking through the billowing rutted streets after hours with the heavy flow of traffic that made crossing streets impossible. He pictured himself in complete exhaustion and never handing in any assignments, grades dropping from his C and B average to straight Ds, it was all inevitable! Thanks to this damned city and its messed up way of life, nothing good could come of it only bad.

Veering out from the confines of the alleyway Roxas peeked his head out to the open sidewalk, harsh sun hitting his eyes and blinding him on spot. Roxas cried out and submerged back into the protection of the shaded alleyway and rubbed his throbbing eyes.

"Guess you're not use to this weather" came a voice from up high. Roxas pulled his hands away from his eye lids and looked around. There was no way he imaged that voice, but as far as he could tell there was no one here.

"Up here." the voice spoke again. Looking up, Roxas made out the silhouette of a figure standing on a fire escape on the side building that faced the road way. The figure was leaned over the rail and crooking around the side of the building to better view him. Rather than not be responsible for a fall Roxas stepped out into the sun struck sidewalk, but the figure never moved from their spot.

"You don't' remember me do you?" It said.

He'd only been here a day, who could he have met, unless it was the person from last night? It very well could have been for Roxas could make out very little details from either situation. The voice had been distorted by the rainfall but Roxas was sure it was a male he was talking too. Honestly though Roxas could not remember anything at all. Yesterday had been killer and he preferred pretend everything from that day did not happen, especially the fact he brought him here.

"Where do you live?" Roxas asked. He could see more easily with the sun partially out of his eyes and made out the person gesturing to the window behind them.

"This apartment." They stated

"Oh" Roxas looked back down the alleyway and noticed it opened all the way to another street behind the house. Memory coming in Roxas remembered that's where the dumpsters he traveled to last night where located.

"Are you the one I meet last night?" Roxas asked wanting to rest his curiosity. He couldn't make out any details but he could tell that the person had nodded.

"Would you like to come up?" Roxas was asked.

Roxas froze; his mother would have a fit if she found out! But inside Roxas wanted nothing more than to get away from the house and though it wasn't getting far away it was still somewhere else. Any place was better than the house he agreed on, besides, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Sure" he finally answered. When he did, the other said nothing but turned back towards the window behind him and stepped inside. The window Roxas noticed was roughly the same size as the one in Cloud's bathroom, and by estimation of entry access, Roxas concluded that the person was also roughly his size. Then he heard the voice again.

"Go about the front, apartment thirty-nine I'll buzz you in." Following orders Roxas walked around under the burning sun to the front of the building and went up its cement stoup.

There were many buttons with various labels on them. Roxas stared not sure what to do or expect. Perhaps there would be more intrusions for him to follow. Waiting in silence for a few moments Roxas shifted his weight from each foot feeling vaguely out of place and uneasy. On further examination Roxas noticed the labels were all in numeric order and finally he found one labeled thirty-nine. Raising his bare wrist he pressed the button with the given number and held it down. He waited. Nothing

Pulling his finger away he was about to leave when the sound of a lock un-clicked and the voice greeted him again.

"Come inside and go to the elevator, level 7." There was another audible click then silence once more.

Roxas pulled on the surprising cold gold colored metal handle and walked precariously inside. The inside was a strong contrasting blue-grey darkness compared to the sunshine outdoors. The only light let in was from windows floors up that managed to travel through the various hallways and corners to find their way down. Along with the light reflecting on the sidewalk outside peering in through the glass of the entry door there was nothing. No electric lighting above, nor lamps to make up for their absence. Roxas noticed a built in desk just a few feet away that was made of the same material as the floor but no one was presence. Peering over the counter top Roxas saw various filing bins, forms of blank crisp white papers and uncapped pens. Continuing on, Roxas advanced towards elevator that was right beside the unmanned counter. He had noticed a lounge looking room just beyond the other side of the desk through a short hallway but he didn't bother checking. It would be rude to leave this stranger waiting…

The paradox of that was so unbelievable Roxas had to resist hitting himself. Pressing the up arrow the sound of circuitry and machinery hummed as the elevator started. At the sound of a ding, thick metal doors opened to a small carpeted and false wood room with damaged railing. As Roxas stepped inside and pressed the story to the 8th floor he couldn't help but wonder why the outside shell of the doors had been so scratched up. It looked like someone had clawed it endlessly with nails. As the doors closed Roxas saw it was not the outside he had to worry about. For when the metal barriers closed trapping him inside the small room Roxas noticed a large rustic colored stain spattered on the inside of the doors.

Fear spiked in Roxas like a sudden dose and he began feeling claustrophobic. Was this all some sort of conspiracy and this person he was seeing controlled an entire division devoted to luring in unsuspecting people and killing them in the most inhumane ways? Looking up Roxas noticed a camera in the corner of the elevator, perhaps he was being watched at this very moment! Roxas shook his head and scolded himself for his crazy thoughts, but in logic relieved some of the guilt. He was in a strange new place, the city no less and he came from the much simpler country-side, a town so small everyone knew each other by first and last name. Laughing at his over active imagination Roxas sighed in relief as the doors opened to solid ground. Stepping out he noticed all the apartment numbers reading incorrectly, everything was in the forties.

"Shit, wrong floor." Roxas cursed quickly and turned back towards the elevators only to find them closing. Yelling for them to stop he raced to them but the doors shuts and he could hear the elevator making it's decent to the bottom. He cursed and looked to a metal panel strip for a button but found none. What type of place was this?! Panic rearing in him again Roxas frantically hit the metal panel hoping it was some new type of sensory device. Of course he was not that lucky, sighing he gave up hitting the strip and nervously peeked out into the hallway. There was no one around, so for the mean time he was safe. Stepping out from behind the cavity of the elevator entry Roxas looked left to right down the hall. To his right the apartment read forty-five, following it he saw the next said forty-six, figuring this was the wrong way Roxas receding back to travel left where the numbers grew smaller.

As he made it to forty Roxas discovered another set of elevators, this time with buttons attached. Excitement traveled through Roxas and he quickly rushed towards them and just as he was about the hit the switch a familiar ding rang out causing him to jump back. In a moment of winded action he pushed open the door to the stairwell that was set beside the elevators. Hiding behind a baby blue colored door that matched in color to the entire insides of the stairway, Roxas glanced out of the rectangular window embedded into the door that had thin diagonal stitches lined on the thick glass.

"I'm telling you they're not going to buy it. The last time you or I tried something like this the boss threw us out on our asses."

"If someone had done the correct research that wouldn't have happened, this time I've taken the responsibility for such things."

Roxas gasped and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to remain silent. Two men had emerged from the elevators, one tall with a powerful looking body and thick black dread locks. The other was much smaller with a lanky form and slouching shoulders; his hair was a lighter black and tied back in a pony tail which showed obvious signs of greying. Roxas only had a moment to examine their faces but that was enough, the larger of the two had profound facial hair and a fierce expression while the other not quite as treacherous, had spiteful scarring and strangely pointed ears. Speaking of ears, what the hell happened to other guy, the tall one? Was he raised by elephants or something, his ears were huge! Perhaps he had wedges placed in his lopes that weighted them down and caused them lengthen, either way it didn't look right. A small smiled irked on Roxas's pale lips and small chuckle escape him as he imaged the man wondering around with a herd of elephants. But his small laugh cost him dearly for the shorter man spun around and for the briefest moment their eyes locked.

"Who's there?" He demanded. Busted!

Roxas fled the sight quickly and didn't bother to look back as he heard the door opening above him. He jumped an entire flight of stairs and pushed through the door like he was running for his life.

"What was that?" Xaldin questioned catching only a brief glancing of a fleeing blond.

"No idea." Xigbar said plainly. "Damn kids" he added in for good measure.

"Right… Well remember to have the presentation ready for Xemnas on Monday."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, what if only one of us gets the promotion?" Xigbar inquired.

"Then I'll be sure you still visit you around holidays." Answered Xaldin

"Ha! As if"

Roxas had had enough of this damn place. People walking around looking like they worked for the Godfather, blood stains on doors and cameras watching him! This whole thing was a bad idea from the start, he was pretty sure he'd feel safer striking up a conversation with a drunken homeless man.

"What's your hurry, Roxas?"

Turing on a dime Roxas saw a young boy standing outside an apartment doorway looking at him from behind a lock of purple slate colored hair. Who was he; he looked way too young to be the same person he was taking to before.

"It's okay, you're not in any danger here, come inside." The person said and left the hallway to venture back inside, leaving the door opened invitingly. Glancing around Roxas saw he was alone again, rather than have to suffer through anymore experiences Roxas walked briskly inside and closed the forest green door labeled thirty-nine.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was waiting a long time, what took you?" The violet haired man sat down and crossed his legs. Roxas found an empty seat and contemplated a moment before sitting down himself. Setting his hands in his lap he looked up and got his first real view of the stranger. A small build as he had expected, soft looking purple hair that was longer in front, light skin and pale blue eyes.

"I got lost." he said honestly. There was no use in lying, something about this person made him feel uneasy and not wanton to deceive.

"Oh?" was simply what he said in response, soundly partially disbelieving. After a few moment of silence Roxas had to break the unusual stillness.

"So, have you lived here long-um?" The purple haired male made a subtle sound of amusement then laced his fingers together and rested his closed hands on one leg. It was like being in a therapist's office, not to say Roxas had ever been to one before. With the exception of school but that was only to examine schedule changes. Nothing ever personal, well there was the time concerning his father but that was a different story.

"I have; three years now." he answered. Roxas played idly with his thumbs trying to mask the fact he had forgotten the other's name.

"It's alright you know." The man said. Before Roxas could question him he said the very thing he was thinking.

"You've forgotten my name and yet I've remembered yours. You feel pressurized by the situation to remember who I am because I so courteously had done so for you. You've moved into the house besides this building, your family comes from somewhere far off. I'm guessing a new relationship or marital has brought you here. You must be under a lot of stress, my name is Zexion. You can ask me for my name anytime."

Roxas was speechless and amazed; there had never been anyone like this where he came from.

"How did you-"

"Know all this information, read your thoughts so to speak? I'm an advanced student studying in psychology. My dream is to work with psychiatric patients or troubled teens and get them the help they need. Challenges draw me in; I'm well trained in understanding the behavioral of people by simple gestures and other signs of body language. By your reaction I'm amusing my assumptions are correct." Roxas could only nod in response, inside he felt fearful of saying anything stupid in the presence of one so smart.

"You also have a good sense of right and wrong Roxas, though accepting a stranger's invitation was quite foolish, I can tell you knew to trust me though. Would you like something to drink?"

Roxas was going to disincline the offer when the other suddenly stood up and walked away. Puzzled, Roxas watched him leave into the open kitchen and return shortly after.

"I don't drink carbonated beverages, too many calories and bad for your health. Nor the diet beverages because they supposedly give you brain cancer. This hasn't been proven but I'd rather not rot my body to maintain a magazine figure with these diet drinks people only inject so not to have disposal of taste." Zexion sat down and resumed his previous position, legs crossed and hands folded.

"Sorry, I understand my methods of handling company are unpractical but to be perfectly honest I was hoping to perform experimental tests by socializing with strangers. I couldn't resist the opportunity to try it out on someone from another place, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all" Roxas felt the chill from the cold water bottle in his hands, draining his heat away slowly.

He was experimental? It didn't seem that way even if it was the case. He glanced at the floor then slowly lifted his gaze to expand around the room.

"Take a look around if you like, I have nothing to hide." Roxas was surprised but grateful for this privilege and quickly agreed. He was about to thank Zexion when he realized thanks were unnecessary. Simply nodding in response he rose to his feet.

The apartment was compact though plenty in furniture with enough space to move about freely. A glass table with a fake tall plant on the ground beside it was placed against the wall between the two cushioned chairs. The carpet had stains embedded deeply into various locations, but that aside everything in the apartment was orderly. Roxas could tell Zexion was a very neat person and it was obvious those stains must have been made before his arrival; there was also evidence of attempts to remove said markings.

Few frames were hung on the wall with scenic pictures only adding to an office-like atmospheric appearance. He walked up to door which led out to the hallway, when he first came in his noticed there had been a short hallway to his left inside the apartment. Getting a chance to explore he looked down the other end of the short hall structure in the apartment which led to a bedroom. The bedroom door was partially hung open and Roxas could see the makings of a neatly made bed. He turned away not wanting to invade the other's privacy further and walked into the kitchen which was also just as tidy as the rest.

The only separation between the kitchen and main room was a cleared counter top that had another plant top it closest to the wall. This one unlike the other had to have been real because it contained dirt and not dry straw. Curious, Roxas entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. Nothing but rich green vegetables, fruits and dairy, Zexion definitely took good care of himself, unlike Roxas whose current diet consisted of a policy of '_eat whatever deems as eatable_.'

"Are you hungry?" The other asked to which Roxas replied no. Closing the door he walked past the other and into the bathroom that was located behind where Zexion was sited. Upon entering he saw few pill bottles lined the counter top and towels where stacked and folded neatly behind the toilet seat. There was a medicine cabinet with a mirror as its door directly above the sink and a narrow shower with a glass screen parallel to that. Satisfied with what he found Roxas returned to the main room and sat down once more.

"You have a nice place," Roxas commented "much better than our own anyways." Zexion said nothing but nodded in response. Roxas could tell he wouldn't get anymore words from the other unless he spoke first.

"So, you're a student?"

"Yes, I've gotten my first master's degree last year and I'm now I'm working towards my second one as well as obtaining my licenses." Impressive; it took at least six years to earn a Master's degree according to his knowledge. With that in mind, just how old was this guy?

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I was wondering when you would ask that. I'm 24, my birthdays in June."

"That was just two months ago, what day?"

"The 6th" Zexion answered

"Oh, well happy birthday then" Zexion said nothing and continued to hold his solid eye contact with Roxas. It was unnerving and Roxas had to look away.

"What drew you to come here today Roxas? Surely you must have had greater a reason than mild curiosity. You don't strike me the type to do things on a whim; instead you seem to need a reason for everything that takes place, at least one that makes sense to you." It wasn't exactly pleasant being defined like a text book term every time the other spoke but Roxas couldn't yet find a good enough reason to ask him to stop.

"I don't know; I just really wanted to get away from everyone. Things at home aren't so great and I really needed to leave."

"The city's an unsafe place to roam Roxas, don't you know how dangerous people can be? Little boys like you go missing all the time." Roxas gulped and gripped his water tighter, as though it would somehow protect him. Zexion noticed this and chuckled.

"I already told you that I wasn't going to harm you. If I had other interior motives I could have already done them." Roxas sighed and his shoulders eased.

"Of course, if I had sudden admiration I could do so easily." He smiled wickedly.

"You have a sick sense of humor." Roxas said plainly, he may have made many embarrassing choices today but he could almost always tell when someone was serious or not. Especially with actors, he hated watching most movies for this reason, because people were so unbelievable.

"Very good, you don't miss a thing."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"I'm going to presume that no one but I knows of your whereabouts?"

"Yes, I couldn't stand the thought of my mom harboring over me whenever I go. I don't like being caged in."

"That's reasonable enough. Roxas, would it be alright if I interpreted on you some more?"

"Why not" _Like saying no was going to somehow stop him from adding it into their casual conversation?_

"Thank you" clearing his throat; he continued to stare at Roxas for a moment longer before finally speaking.

"You come from a small town, perhaps 700 for total population, your mother was always free with you growing up because she felt a sense a security from where you lived. There was a high amount of community and you were natural shy till a certain age, probably 10. In middle school you joined a sports team in school, perhaps soccer by the look of it and you must have excelled. You have at least one sibling not far part in age and for a time your father was in your life. You're father was-" Father, this word haunted Roxas greatly and Roxas couldn't handle any discussion about his father without breaking.

"Zexion, please, you've been right about almost everything so far, I don't need to hear someone telling me my own story anymore, especially about my dad."

"Right, I'm sorry I understand that whatever it was must have been a painful experience for you since he's been out of your life. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No that's fine; we just don't talk about it ever, my family that is."

"Ever?" Zexion's visible brow arched curiously

"Ever." Roxas confirmed.

"Alright then: Roxas, if would you mind telling me what I missed?" Zexion requested

"Sure" Roxas agreed and filled him in on any misconceptions Zexion made.

The two spent the latter of their time conversing intellectually. After an hour Zexion insisted Roxas go back home to let his family know of his well being. Roxas was disinclined to returning, having snuck out in the first place, but Zexion reassured him it was for the best. He welcomed him back to his apartment anytime so long as he had permission first. Agreeing, Roxas was escorted out by Zexion to the elevators. Roxas learned each elevator system ran only one way so to control traffic between residents. Roxas shared his story of the strange men he had encountered. Telling his speculations on them sent Zexion into a near riot; it was the most emotion Roxas had seen of him the entire meeting.

Zexion explained the two worked small time for a local paper _not a mob_ and that aside from Xaldin's occasional tempers there was nothing to be afraid of. Xigbar in fact was more juvenile in his regular behavior for those who knew him; however it didn't mean he was a push over. He informed Roxas the graying man had been an ex-cop but quit the force when they insisted he retire after 31 years in service. And, oddly enough as it turned out Zexion had been the one to make the frightening stain in the other elevator.

"Yes, I was helping an elderly man move in, or at least someone who looked the part. I never initially asked him his age. He was plenty capable on his own though and carried most of the load. On our way to his apartment I accidentally spilled a bottle of iodine thus making the stain. He worked part time at the college I studied at, but was fired last year for having an afire with one of the students in a botany class." What an interesting spectrum of people came from the city. Roxas felt more of a connection with these faceless beings Zexion described then the man his mother had been dating for over a year.

"Thank you for this afternoon Zexion, I had a great time." Zexion smiled at him as Roxas pushed opened the entry door. Roxas made a disturbed face at his own word choice.

"Okay, that made it sound like we just went out on a date." Zexion chuckled lightly gaining more insight on Roxas's personality.

"Only to those to wish to interpret it that way" Roxas flushed at his answer and started out the door.

"Come back soon." Zexion called after him.

"I will, definitely!" Roxas yelled back and hurried down the sidewalk towards home.

--

Some liner notes,

My father was born on June 6th and I love my dad so I couldn't resist, it wasn't a 6/6 pun but if seen that way that's fine.

Question of the chapter: Who do you think the botany student and science professor were?


	5. Chapter 5

Yes this is a short chapter, but I had limited amount of time to work on it, and I'm sure all you Axel fans (*shudder*) out there would be relatively happy. Enjoy!

This chapter is for NightmareFairy, thanks to her I'll be keeping my story on the net rather than a composition notebook.

----------

In the early hours of 10 a.m. the already heavy sun beat down from cloudless, pale, blue skies. If you didn't know it was summer you'd think it was afternoon with the burning ball of light as high as it was. The metal body of the car was an unforgiving temperature. One touch would be enough to sizzle your skin, and the inside of the car was no better. With a broken air conditioner the temperature was at least another ten degrees higher inside. There was no shade around this side of the building and it would take another two blocks before finding that type of seclusion. But Axel didn't want to waste his time on a small luxury. He stared up at the apartment window, even with the sun partially behind him; its rays were still blinding. Demyx sauntered around his apartment frantically gathering his belongings. Even from a distance Axel could read the panicked expression over his friend's face. Pulling himself from his relaxed position leaning against his car, he reached through the rolled down window to open the door not daring to touch the burning outer handle. Starting the ignition the car came alive with a gracefully purr of the engine. The motor ran with a soft hum as Demyx burst through a back door of the apartment, seeming to have run down to the stairwell to make better time.

"What took you so long?" Axel demanded.

"Sorry, over slept!" Demyx said in a quick breath.

"How is that possible? I called you over an hour ago."

"It's not my fault, like anyone wants to stay awake in this hot weather? To be honest, I'd rather put myself in a coma than suffer this."

"That's a weak way out Demyx, besides, can't have you sleeping on the benches during finals."

"Like that'll happen." Demyx said shoving his duffel bag into the back seats and plopped himself into the front passenger side.

"Man, why do your seats always seem to sweat?" Demyx groaned as he slammed the door shut.

"That's just you." Axel replied, putting the car in gear. Demyx ignored his comment and tried leaning his arm on the open space of the rolled down window, managing a nice burn in the process. He screamed in pain and clutched his throbbing arm.

"How thick can you get?" Axel asked.

"Shut up and drive." Taking the change to laugh at his friend's misfortune once more Axel veered the car out into the street. Warm air blew in from the outside through the open windows hitting the boys hard in the face. None of them seemed to mind as they drove in silence to a deserted basketball court. This part of the city was normally lively, but with the sudden heat wave the neighborhood seemed empty. Broken street lights flashed red, yellow and green; the rules of the road were more of a suggestion then laws around these parts. Few people ventured on the hot walkways. Most inclined to staying indoors using every means possible of staying cool. Not these two; for them basketball was their life and they consisted just about everything they did around it. Axel was the more passionate of the two, he made it his business to make this sport his life and dedicated every hour he could to perfecting himself in the game. Demyx shared his enthusiasm but was not quite as obsessed, he knew sports look good on a college résumé and would help earn him a scholarship. His dream was to work in marine biology, if that failed he would join the navy. So long as it got him near the water he was happy. This city was so dry, and when it rained it was dirty, but it was all they had and he made the best of it. Pulling around the corner, a gigantic brown metal fence came into view. The heavily rusted gates were always a welcoming sight for it boxed the best court in the hood. The white pin striped, pale red busted up camaro pulled into the lot and parked in the furthest corner. The corner had the best shade and would help cool the burning car.

"One of these days we gotta get you a working air conditioner." Demyx plainly stated.

"Yeah that'd be nice, and just how do _you_ plan for pay it seeing how I'm not the one complaining?"

"Hey that's not fair, I'll help to pay but it's your car not mine. Besides, it'll be a lot cheaper than paying a medical bill for a stroke that you'll get if you don't."

"The heat can't cause strokes you moron."

"Yes they can, what do you think a heat stroke is dumbass?"

"Whatever, since when are you a medical genius?"

"You don't have to be a genius to know these things it's basic information."

"You know what else is basic information, me kicking your a-"

"Axel, who's that?" Demyx said, pointing his finger at the basketball court. Axel was annoyed that the other interrupted him but turned in the direction Demyx was pointing. Amazingly enough Demyx had pointed out something credible; there in the courtyard was a small figure running the grounds, dribbling the local ball and making passes to a faux player. He played both parts quite well, catching the ball in each pass and shooting the ball into the hoops each time he ran below one. Strangely enough he seemed to he favoring scoring the east goal, the post Axel used regularly for himself in his games. The mysterious person was wearing dark pants and light grey hooded sweatshirt, the hood was up so you couldn't make out his face. The chest was obviously flat so Axel was sure it was a guy he was watching. Then player ran all the way to the end of the court and launched the ball. It sailed smoothly through the air and went cleanly through the hoop all the way on the other end of field.

Demyx suddenly burst out in cheer at the amazing shot. This grabbed the other's attention instantly and he snapped his gaze in their direction. When facing them Axel still couldn't make out the other's face. Suddenly the person took off without warning.

"Hey wait, don't go!" Demyx yelled after them.

"Nice going jackass, you scared him off." Axel growled as he hit the other in the arm and watched the nameless player speed out of the gated arena, down through the back alleyway and disappearing out of sight.

"I couldn't help it! That was a great shot they made, even you would have to admit it." Demyx restored and rubbed his arm.

"Well they're gone, shame too; maybe we could have played against each other. You and him and against me, you may have even stood a chance for once."

"Yeah right, I'm almost as good as you are and that guy was _really_ good too." Demyx replied as they walked to the basket court.

"Too late now, we'll never know how good he really was. Doesn't matter though, anyway it's your ball." Axel said shooting the ball to the other's hands. Demyx caught it easily and began dribbling steadily to prep himself for the game. Excess heat lingered from the warmth of the previous player's hands. The texture ball was eraser smooth in many places from the wear of so many local games, the ridges had been ground down after time from the all the plays. Demyx launched the ball making a pass around Axel, then quickly sped after it and sent it flying for the hoop. Axel was quick to respond and knocked the ball out of its path sending it spiraling back across the court yard. Demyx followed after it hot on its trail, once retrieving it he started his way back to the other end of the court. Axel played a powerful defense and once again knocked the ball away from the other, this time taking the ball for himself. Abiding past Demyx he sped down the court and landed a quick goal. This kept up for a long time, both them becoming more aggressive in their plays as time progressed. After-thirty minutes of hot pursuit the two agreed on a break.

"I still can't beat you." Demyx said panting, wiping the sweat from his forehead onto his arm.

"Yeah, but you're catching up." Axel said back pulling off his shirt and using it to wipe away the moisture running down his neck.

"Yeah, yeah... Damn, it's still so freak'n hot." Even in the shade of surrounding buildings the sun was so radiant it lessened the darkness of the giant shadow, which in turn gave everything under it a tone of faded grey.

"You're telling me." Axel said as he looked up towards the sky.

"You think we're good enough to win state?" Demyx asked. It had been something on his mind for quite a while.

"Well yeah, _we're _good enough." Axel answered.

"You know what I mean. With Seifer running things, sure we're beating everybody, but at what cost? All we do is trash them throughout the game to get enough players out, then beat them when they're down. It's like war with him! And I'm pretty sure the referees at finals won't be so lenient on us. If things keep going like they are we'll be disqualified before the preliminaries even get started." He groaned he hit his head back against the rusted gate.

Axel didn't answer him this time; he just stared out at the ground thinking it over. Demyx was right; sure they were winning but was it really worth it? Were they really the best team or just the most dominate? Everyone knew about what happened at Wilson last week: not only was there mutilation and defacing on Wilson's campus, but some of Wilson's basketball team players had been jumped outside of the school ground coming home. It was disgusting the way the school was acting, but it's not like they could do anything to stop it.

"I don't know Demyx, but Seifer's gotten real popular at the school. We can't go against him or it's our necks on line. But maybe we can suggest a few things that'll help lighten him up on the plays."

"That's a good a idea, have anything in mind?"

"No." He answered flatly.

"Oh, well, that's a relief." Demyx replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." Axel said and the two remained in solemn silence for the remainder of the morning.

----------

Question of the chapter: What's your dream car or the hottest weather you've been in?


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize greatly for the slow update, half this chapter was done a while ago but a short chapter after the long break wouldn't be right. And I didn't want this chapter to be in two pieces. Reviews warmly welcomed and thank you guys for the alerts and favorites. I really can't thank you enough.

**--------**

Roxas lightly tossed a basket ball up and down as he lay on his back on Zexion's sofa. In the time from his first visit to his new found friend Roxas's family had begun settling into their new home. Boxes had been moved out but they were still no where close to settled. Roxas's mother Tifa had been able to store her things in with Cloud's but the same could not be said for the two boys. Most of their clothing had been piled up in stacks; on the floor, on couches, beds and corners. Sora and Roxas had rotated sleeping on the couch and floor and traces of their last fight had disappeared; though Roxas new Sora would never truly forgive him unless he spoke up. Still unable to get on a hand on his temper Roxas continued to leave home unannounced.

Today was no different, his mother pestered him about joining in with the family more and he declined; but she wouldn't let up on the matter and as a result of that Roxas was spent spiraling into one of his rages.

"I know it's important to spend time with family, but what's the point if you're just going to make everyone else miserable?" Roxas said catching the ball then throwing it back up.

He stared at the black white ceiling, when focusing he could make out all the little bumps which he noted where quite spiky. Seems that the old house wasn't the only thing made in mind when cutting corners.

"That's a good point Roxas, true; your attitude will affect those around you and may leave a negative impact. But consider this; what the trying of your effort will mean to them." Zexion replied as he read silently from his thick book. A thin pair of frames seated on the end of his nose. Adjusting his glasses up a fractional bit he waited for the other's response.

"I know but, I'm afraid." Roxas said then noticed in the peripheral of his gaze Zexion changing his position to watch him more closely. The mention of fear must have aroused his interest, which was no surprise since after all their little _therapies _together not once had Roxas mentioned any underline feelings.

"What if I let them down, what if I make even more of mess and they hate me? I really want to be close with my family again but with enough freedom not to feel like I'm suffocating. But I what I want is to be with my real family, not this imposter."

For once it didn't matter that he was letting out his personal feeling, though it was frankly obvious what he truly wanted it didn't mean it was going to happen. Zexion sympathized with the other.

"Do you miss your father Roxas?"

"Yeah,"

"Would you consider letting Cloud take that role?"

"No."

"I see." Zexion said removing his small glasses and setting them aside. "You're father's gone Roxas, there's no way to bring him back."

"You don't think I already know that!" Roxas yelled and threw the ball aside; unexpectedly it hit a shelf which rattled and a picture fell to the floor. Roxas gasped and sat up quickly not believing what he just did.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas weep then ran over to pick up the broken frame that had cracked and its glass shattered into pieces.

"It's alright Roxas, it's only a picture." Zexion said calmly.

"No it's not alright!" He yelled back shaken. "It's not alright…" Roxas sat on the ground hunched over, broken frame still in hand but he was unmoving. Sensing the other's distress Zexion got up from his chair and knelt down by the other.

"It's going to be alright Roxas." He said reassuringly and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. Roxas looked up, his eyes wet with unfallen tears. He nodded slowly and handed the other the broken frame. The frame's golden metal boarder had dented and at a corner had split open while the glass itself was shattered mimicking a spider's web. Zexion smiled and took it from the other.

"Only the frame is broken, the picture's fine."

"That's good." Roxas said quietly, and then stood up with the other.

"Feeling better?" Zexion asked, Roxas looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Would you like something to drink? You look a bit dehydrated."

"Yeah, water sounds nice right now."

"Would you like ice in it or straight from the tap?" Zexion asked.

"Ice sounds nice." Roxas answered.

"Sit down, I'll be right back." Zexion said placing the broken frame on the counter top. He retrieved a dry clean glass that was placed upside down on a rag next to the sink. He filled a bit of the glass with ice from the freezer. Then he ran the cup under the sink facet, water pouring though using the filter attachment.

"Here you are." He said handing the cup to Roxas who thanked him then took a large gulp. Sitting back down, Zexion picked up his book once more then reached for his glasses.

"Roxas pardon my curiosity, but had we not met, what would you do during these times? Would you wonder around the streets looking for some other means of escape?"

Roxas thought on this answer, without anyone to talk to he would just wonder around. No one else seemed to need him so he figured he was just better off alone.

"Yeah, I guess that's it. But I'm glad you found me, it's a lot safer this way and you've really helped me a lot. Thank you Zexion, I don't know what I'd do with out you." Zexion smiled, his glasses still in hand.

"You're welcome Roxas." He said before finally slipping them on.

"And I'm guessing you haven't been asking permission before you come here then?" Roxas chuckled nervously and let that be his answer.

"Thought so."

----

----

The following day Roxas found himself in an office with Sora and his mother sitting together quietly waiting to be seen. He was thankful there was no cheesy, low cut, classical music playing while they waited, nor any other genre of music for that matter. He wasn't in a very _musical _mood. Sora kicked his legs back and forth as he sat and played with his hands, never liking to be still for long amounts of time. His mother sat with her legs crossed and looking over transcript papers for the two of them making sure she had all of their valid information. Roxas embedded his nails into the old polished handles of the barely cushioned chair he was sitting on. The day had finally come to set up their registration at Lion high school.

It wasn't a terrible place unlike their current household but nothing about the school really stood out either. Walking into the building he saw that the walls in some places where whiter than others. The large head of a lion with its mane whipped backed and its mouth open in an endless roar was posted in many places. True, it came off fiercer then his old schools caricature of an eagle but a picture wasn't going to win him over. Deep blue banners with golden rod colored lining hung dormant in the high ceilings of the central hallway. In comparison so far things were going well, but Roxas remained skeptical.

His old school was much more hospitable despite the fact they didn't have as much and their fundaments were more simple. He remembered their decorations were primarily the handy work from art classes, and there always being a sugar bowl set out filled with candy. A smiled briefly grazed his face, he favorite treat was the hard strawberry flavored candy that was put in a wrapper designed to match the fruit. After a few more minutes of waiting a woman walked out from a long hallway that was attached from the office itself.

"Sorry for the hold up, if you'll follow me I'll get you set up right now."

"Okay, come along boys" Tifa said to them. Sora got up quickly and Roxas waited an extra moment to stand before following the group. The woman led them into the office then told them the vice principal would be with them shortly.

Roxas pretended not to listen to anything she had said the whole while. Despite not being very cheerful or _musical_ as he so put it Roxas had brought with him his music player. The ear buds wear still plugged into his ears and the wires creped out from one of the layers of his shirts. Out of minimal respect when they came into the second office Roxas removed one of the phones to show he was in fact attentive. The ear piece dangled over the collar of a shirt and lay over his chest, completely silent as the device was not switched on. Glancing down at his shirt Roxas looked at the X arrowed pendant that hung around his neck. He often removed the pendent itself and placed it on zipper and other holds of clothing, but today it rested on the chain it had come with.

The pendant had been a gift from his father that had been brought over seas during his time serving in the army. Sora had a similar one in the shape of a crown, a crown: not that he was favored more but they both had been given the choice of either one and both choose accordingly. Reminiscing on it, Roxas knew he had made the right decision; as the boys grew the crown icon seemed more premature and childish; not to mention a bit egotistic.

Honestly, who went around pronouncing themselves as king? Of course Sora was nothing like that, though he did have an unwitting nature to pursue as a lead role, or at least to play an important part in events. Like him, Sora always wore his pendant, though he kept it on the strong chain it had originally come on. It was sort of funny really; they must have looked quite foolish when they were little wearing the enormous chains on their small bodies.

A woman walked into the office, breaking him from his chain of thought. Lifting his head and examining closure Roxas realized is was not a woman, but in fact a man with a slender figure and long hair.

"Good day" said the man as took a seat behind the desk. He stared at them with striking yellow eyes, blue tresses draped over his shoulder. Roxas resisted shuddering, the man had an X shaped scar on his face. It wasn't the type of scar that was over built in skin tissue but was level as the rest of the skin on his face.

"Greetings, my name is Mr. Lumore. I am the assistant principal of this school. My job is to insure each of the students are attended for in classes and to regulate school discipline when necessary." Tifa looked alarmed and Sora simply smiled. Sora wasn't worried since he was a good attentive student. The worst thing he ever did was the basics; not pay attentions in class, talk or have missing assignments. Roxas on the other hand felt differently. He had never had a problem in school before, never a phone call home or notice. But the circumstances where much different now, with his new out break of rebellious behavior he would have to watch his back.

Roxas was almost afraid to know what caused that scar on the other's face now. High school was no push-over and regularly filed with a lot of punks and thugs. Maybe one of the students had carved his face for pushing them too hard. If so, what had the other done in response? He continued to stare at the other's marking, his imagination running completely wild with possibilities at this point. His staring didn't go unnoticed, and before his mother could correct him spoke up instead.

"Is there something you would like to say, Roxas?" The man asked.

Glancing down briefly at the desk Roxas saw the name plate had read 'Saïx Lumore.' He turned his glaze back towards the other, and without thinking bluntly said:

"Yeah, what's wrong with you face?"

Tifa looked like she was about to have a heart attack and fall out of her seat, Sora sat up ready to catch her if she did.

"Roxas!" She yelled, her face flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Please forgive him I _thought _I had raised him better than that." She sent Roxas a look promising they would have a talk about this later.

"It is alright, kids at this age can be quite troublesome." Saïx said. In his mind Roxas had no intention of referring to his man in a 'sir' title of any form. Roxas slouched in his seat and crossed his arms. He drowned out the others' voices as he dwelled on all the possible horrors this school would bring him. Saïx probably wouldn't forgive him for that little remark and would be sure to watch him closely. Just waiting for any chance to call him out and write him up.

"Ms. Gainsborough at the front desk will have your schedules for this first semester, and I've assigned a student representative to show you all your classes." Tifa looked at her boys, and they started back at her with matching confusion.

"Doesn't this school have an orientation we can come too?" She asked. Mr. Lumore paused a moment before answering

"The school's funding has been greatly reduced in the past year, and such an event would take too much unnecessary money out of the budget. So we schedule meetings in advance and call on honor-roll students so assist the new pupils."

"Oh, I see..." Tifa didn't want to show her disappointment but it was quite obvious. As a loving mother, she didn't want to put her sons into a second-rate school, but of right now they have no choice.

"Thank you for your time." She said, then stood up and shook the vice principals hand. They family left briefly and received their schedules front the front desk.

"What, we only have one class together!" Roxas yelled, starting to rip up his paper.

"Roxas stop that!" Tifa yelled and snatched the paper away; he had only torn the bottom half so there was no actual damage done to the schedule itself. Sora looked at his brother concerned then back down at his own schedule.

"At least we have the same lunch right bro?" Sora added in a weak laugh hoping to lighten the mood, but to no avail.

"Hello, you two must be the new students." The three glanced up finally noticing a boy standing there in the hallways. Sora felt his mouth dry and jaw nearly drop. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen someone so hot up close. The boy had on loose jeans, a studded belt and a black zip up shirt that showed off part of his toned stomach. On top his black shirt he wore a white and yellow vest.

"Hi, my name is Riku and I'll be your tour guide for today." Roxas looked disinterested; this boy seemed like the preppy type. And even though he'd just meet him, he suddenly wanted to kick his ass for no apparent reason. Sora also wanted to jump him, but for entirely different reasons. He could feel moisture returning to his mouth and he swallowed it back as his explored the other with his eyes. He mainly stared at the other's pale arms and stomach. From what he could see he had a great body, but showing off that extra bit of skin- what a tease!

"Hello, nice to meet you these are my sons Sora and Roxas, we'll be attending your school this year for 10th grade."

Riku smiled at them sort of crookedly and Sora felt his heart take off. "Sophomores huh, that's just a year younger than me. They normally don't allow juniors as representatives but they were low on staff this year so I opted to help out."

_"He's so considerate." _Sora though, tempted to run up and embrace the other. Roxas shot his brother a look warning him not to do anything stupid.

"That's very kind of you to help out, I had no idea orientations would be done this way so I didn't plan for this. I'll have to pick them up later but I trust they'll behave."

"Mom..!" Sora whined, feeling embarrassed she was talking to them like little children.

"Oh right, I'm sorry, well until you can drive you're my responsibility." Roxas looked up, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"-And, until you have a job, can afford a place to live on your own and cook for yourself." She added.

"Kill joy." He muttered and moved closer to Sora.

"I understand," Riku said "it should only take 30 minutes to do the tour and find their classrooms, put since it's two it may take a bit longer."

"We'll call her when we're ready." Roxas butted in wanting to end this ridiculous ramble.

"Make sure you do, I'll see you guys soon okay?" Tifa left without another word, skipping the usual hug she gave them not wanting to embarrass them anymore in front of the other student.

Sora moved ahead quickly to stand right beside Riku, more excited than he had ever been about anything school related . Roxas sighed as usual and made sure to keep a few feet distance.

"Okay, so the lay out of the school is pretty basic. There's this main hall and four other halls leading off from it. Outside of those is another section of the school and the portables. Let's see what your schedule says so we know where to go." The twins' both handed Riku their sheets, and Riku was a bit surprised to see one torn in half.

"Roxas tried to eat his paper." Sora said quickly as a joke which ultimately did receive a small chuckle from the other.

"Sora shut up, I did not." Roxas growled, not wanting to be a score of amusement through which Sora would try and get into the other's pants. _Which wouldn't be hard, considering how baggy the other's jeans were._

"Okay, if you say so." The classrooms were adequate enough, but Riku warned them not to stick there fingers under the desk.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Well unless you like chewed gum I wouldn't recommend it."

"But it's free right?" Riku laughed again which made Sora feel really good and he smiled brilliantly, not wanting their time together to end. Roxas wasn't buying it though; Riku was probably only putting on a show for them. By the time school started he'd be pushing Sora into lockers and knocking his school supplies out of his hand.

"What are the kids at this school like? Are most of them jerks who like picking on others to make themselves feel good about their crappy lives?" Roxas finally stated after Sora threw out a few more jokes.

"Ah.... no?" Riku looked at him bewildered, not really sure on what answer to give.

"Oh yeah, if you saw one of us get knocked over in a hallway what would you do?" Roxas continued to pester the other, crossing his arms to-

"I'd help you up of course. I can't stand bullies and our vice principal is pretty hard about nailing down on them. If you do have any trouble though you can come to me." Riku replied honestly. Roxas only sneered and glared off to the side. Sora had gone silent, humiliated by his brother and the joyous mood totally broken.

_"Oh great;" _Roxas thought _"I did it again..."_

They continued the tour in over all silence, with the exception of Riku informing them about each room and the things they would probably be doing in each class. At the end of the classroom tour Riku lead them outside across a courtyard that lead to the cafeteria.

"Across the cafeteria is the entrance to the basketball gym, or the _new gym_. It's where all the assembly will be held."

"You have a basketball gym?" Roxas spoke up, for the first time during the tour sounding slightly intrigued.

"Yes actually, do you play?"

"A little, I think I might be interested in trying out for the team."

"Oh, well that's great. Have a talk with our coach and tell him you're interested. Try outs take place a month after school begins so students have creditable grades to show for." Riku answered him, though he didn't want in courage a quick whim of a new kid, having seen enough disappointment in his time.

"Well that's the end of the tour, have anymore questions and just ask the front office or myself." Riku said casting a friendly smile at Sora.

Ahm, _right_.

"Well we have to get going, _now_, I'll we'll see you later." Roxas bantered impatiently and whipped out his phone and hit the contacts button to find his mom. Sora stood there with Riku, having more easy-to-answers questions for him and finding out more personal interests he had. Roxas made sure to hurry the conversation with their mom and told her they could meet her at a closer location. The prefect excuse to get away from the school and from Sora's new preppy friend.

"Come on Sora, mom wants us to meet her." Roxas said and made sure to keep his glare on Riku as subtle as possible.

"Oh, okay then, catch you later then?' Sora asked Riku, trying to be as aloof as possible.

"Sure, see ya then." Riku answered. Roxas turned his back and made an impression of puking before grabbing Sora's wrist and dragging him off quickly.

Heading down a few blocks they stopped at a Wendy's and sat outside at the table waiting in boredum.

"Roku, I thought you said mom was waiting for us."

"I lied." Roxas plainly stated

"Why?

"Because I couldn't stand being around that phony prep any longer, he was so fake Sora it's not even funny. Besides, if you want someone to drool over go google Pete Wentz pictures." Sora gasped and looked alarmed, then glared at his bother blushing.

"_One time_ that happened, and I wasn't drooling over googled Pete Wentz pictures I was looking up album art!"

"_Album art _Sora, is that the best you've got?"

"Shut up, besides I'm not gay..."

"I don't care if you are or not Sora, just drop it please." Roxas groaned and laid his head down on the table, not caring or not thinking how dirty and germ ridden its surface must be.

"Do you really mean that Roxas?" Sora asked a bit hopeful. Groaning loudly and clearly annoyed Roxas answer yes. As he did their mother's green mini van pulled into view and parked besides them. The two got up and sat in silence on the way home, Roxas laid his head against the cushioned sit and began to drift asleep.

He really didn't care.

----------

Trying to use less popular school names though mistakenly I made many Degressi references.

SoraxRiku, cliché but it's extremely relevant to the plot.

Lumore: a combination name of the words lunar and claymore.

I'm not a 'bishi' lover, so having Sora act all giddy over Riku was strange to write...

--

Question of the chapter; when the story said "**Roxas realized it was not a woman but in fact a man with a slender figure and long hair.**" Who did you FIRST think it was referring too?


	7. Chapter 7

_Red and blue lights spun rapidly while an endless whine filled the streets. The ambulance shot through the dark avenues, tilting as it turned corners. Despite the bad weather the vehicle raced down the roads at an alarming rate. Blood stained the white sheets of the stretcher as well as the skin of person laying helplessly in it._

_The EMT worked diligently to provide Roxas with the necessary care but everything he did had no effect. Roxas groaned and turned his head, he could feel something over his mouth like a mask. There were voices again, they reminded him of his mother, why couldn't they just shut up and let him sleep?_

"_We're losing him!" The EMT yelled and pulled out a defibrillator to revive him. One charge: Roxas' body jolted up and his heart rate remained a low pulse. Second charge: his body leapt again and his heart rate continued to drop._

"_Roxas!" That voice- Axel; since when had he been there? Roxas meekly opened his eyes, the one glimmer of hope that he may survive._

_Axel had his eyes on Roxas's the entire time, had his heart been on the monitor it would have jumped. He wanted to apologize to him but before he could get the chance Roxas let out a lasting sigh. _

_His head dropped to the side, the heart monitor screeching out a single note..._

_

* * *

  
_

Roxas turned on his side, trying to keep his movement's minimum not wanting to pull himself from the lull of sleep. Though it was tepid in the room the warm sheets were much more alluring and he would not pull himself from their comfort. But as much as he wanted to fool himself he knew he was starting to wake up, and with good reason. Three words: first day of school. Logic knowing it was four; he didn't give a damn about logic.

"Roxas, time for school!" AH! Not what he wanted to hear, he's mother's grainy voice stabbing into his eardrums.

Fuck off. Roxas turned over and screamed into his pillow, his mother's voice was still as irritating as ever! Sometimes he wondered if he should just shoot himself in the ear.

Getting over it he buried himself beneath the sheets seeking their warmth. Just five more minutes…

"Roxas!"

"I'm up already!" He screamed, dammed his mother and her insistence whining. As though she should already know he was awake . Normally every year he started off dressing his best, but this year was crap. Besides, it's not like anyone would know what was new on him or not. To them it would be all new, but that didn't matter either.

Sliding out of the covers and walking wearily across the room he pulled off his plain white T and replaced it with some random shirt. Then scanned the room for pants and pulled them up over his boxers. Mission accomplished, now he could get those extra few minutes of sleep.

------

Coming out of his room a few minutes later he saw his brother sitting at the table; looking all clean and neat, his clothes fresh and washed. While his mom worked in the kitchen getting a quick breakfast on the table.

"Good morning Roxas." She smiled and set a plate of eggs down for him.

"Morning…" He utterly tiredly then sat down, Sora looked at him with bright eyes.

"You look like a mess." He laughed.

"Yeah so, and what are you all dressed up for?" He resorted noticing his brother wearing his favorite outfit. Honestly Roxas thought it looked ridiculous. All black, Sora was _not _a dark person. The outfit was adorned with weird belts, buckles, pockets and straps coming out everywhere. All of them in either red, blue or yellow. Evidently he also noticed the yellow was the same shade as the school color. Just great...

"First day of school of course, I want to make a good impression." Roxas growled but said nothing and stuck his fork violently into his eggs. School better be the only thing Sora was trying to make a good impression on.

"Roxas do you have all your materials for school?" Tifa asked.

"Sure" he meekly replied.

"Well you better hurry up; the bus will be here soon to pick you up."

"That wasn't so bad was it Roxas?" Sora asked as he stood outside of the bus waiting for Roxas to unboard.

"Death ride of _hell_ Sora." Roxas replied and fearfully let go of the handle bars down the steps. His body felt weak and his bones hurt.

"Oh come on, that semi truck ended up missing your side of bus."

"Sora, do you think before you speak?" Roxas asked and glared at his brother. Sora rolled his eyes and grabbed him by his backpack.

"Come on!" The two didn't brother with socializing since they didn't know anyone. Sora helped Roxas to his first class then left him. Great, there was about one other student in the room. He guessed that it was a person who had no social life and studied all the time but still barely passed the class. No way would he be bothering with them.

He rested an elbow on the desktop and laid his head in his palm, wondering how much longer he would have to sit here. The teacher was wrapped up in their work at the moment. About 20 minutes later the bell went off and the busy sounds outside increased. Some students came in, in short segments one after the other. Everyone took their seats, gathering with familiar faces, completely oblivious to him.

"God I hate algebra!" One of the students sitting beside him yelled, though in the noisy classroom it went unnoticed. Roxas looked over to him; it seems he was talking to a kid sitting behind him. But then the kid turned his attention on him, "don't you?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I mean if it's hard."

"It's all hard! Why do we have to learn this, I mean when are we ever gonna use this stuff?" The kid groaned and slunk back in his seat. "So what's your name?"

"Roxas."

"Hey Roxas, I'm Hayner, and the kid behind you is Pence." Roxas nodded back at kid 'Pence' in short acknowledgment.

"Haven't seen you around before," Hayner said.

"Yeah, I'm new." Roxas stated awkwardly.

"Cool, what lunch do you have?"

"Second."

"First, damn oh well. So when did you move here?"

"Just last month, it was my mom's idea." Roxas was starting to feel uncomfortable, he didn't usually get this close to people after just meeting them. But he remembered all this therapies with Zexion and learning to assert himself. He smiled causally and got more relaxed. When Pence joined the conversation, Roxas learned he was actual smart but took this class to be with Hayner. With Hayner's however behavior that wasn't hard to figure out how he ended up here.

"Yeah, we use to live in a small town too." Hayner noted "It was military placement for the time being, but after my dad quit we stayed there about two more years before coming up here."

"My dad was in the army too."

"That's cool did he retire?"

"No..."

"So is he still in the force."

"Uh- yeah over seas."

"Oh really where at?"

"Afghanistan."

"Dude bummer, when's he coming home?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Sorry about that dude, hopefully soon though right?"

"Yeah, right." Roxas smiled and began fumbling though his bag as means of distraction. Some of what he was said was true, hopefully they would avoid this subject from now on.

Classed carried out, the teacher was pretty cool despite being old. She didn't assign homework and even though it was a math class they were starting off with an art assignment.

His next class was actually art though, and according to his map it was on the other side of the building. It wasn't a huge walk but the halls were crowded as hell. The one minute bell rung by the time he was out the doors and he had to run down the alleyway to make it before he was late.

"I'm not late am I?" Roxas asked his breathing a bit harder than normal. Running was no problem for him but he wasn't use to lugging around a big bag.

His teacher didn't seem to hear him; instead she was off chatting busily with the students. As peculiar as that was Roxas didn't make a big deal of it, if she didn't notice he wouldn't be marked late.

Talking his seat Roxas looked around the room, it was quite large and filled with very warm in colors. Announcements hired on the TV and after a quick good morning the students on the screen stood up for the pledge of allegiance. Roxas stood, some students also got up while others remained sitting. He wanted to sit down as well, but for very different reasons.

He wasn't lazy, uncaring or thought he was 'too cool' to do the pledge like some other kids did. After talking about his dad, it brought back painful memories, and for that he would not say the pledge. He did however stand with his hand over his heart as a sign of respect.

"Okay class! Nice to meet you all for those of you who don't know me I am Ms. Bhed welcome to art 101!" Roxas gave the teacher a disturbed look. She spoke loudly with too much enthusiasm, and one thing he noticed that was distinctly differently from all the other teachers is that she wore no makeup. Her eyes were natural and looked narrower since he was so use to the mascara and eye liner that bolded and widened their appearance in other women.

She was clean and very organic looking, in fact her entire look screamed: hippie!

She quickly assigned the class to do a personal scavenger hunt: where they had to find people in the classroom who had done activities written down on the piece of paper handed out. It felt extremely elementary to do such a thing but it counted for a grade. Afterwords they discussed class expectations were strangely extremely flexible and lenient. Part of the final grade was doing outside activates involving cultural arts for two hours over the five month semester. Like visiting a museum, seeing local band concert, watching a school play and many other events. Never before had he had a teacher who encourages that sense of open and choice community.

The liberalness of it all made Roxas smile, he wasn't an artist but this class had a lot of freedoms. Looking over he noticed a sign in the window of the second exit door. The light outside highlighted the paper and from a reversed image he could make out the letters GSA and a rainbow. He rolled his eyes; he had no problem with homosexually except the nauseating stereo type that went along with it. Not to mention the aggravating bright rainbows associated with it. Whoever thought of that concept should be shot, twice. He swore to God, if Sora started wearing rainbows because of his new found orientation he would beat the living day lights out of him personally.

As he left for his next class which was English he noticed a lot more kids hanging outside of classrooms. Did this school not care if kids were skipping? Strange thing was that everyone seemed to be doing it; maybe it was some fad he missed out on? Whatever, he went to class and found a seat in the back corner of the room and waited for class to begin. Suddenly the bell rung again, Roxas looked up puzzled as students started to pour into the room. The bell had gone off ten minutes late. Then it clicked; this was the ten minute gap in his schedule, it must have been break. Well not like he had had anything better to do.

Unlike his math and his art faintly as well, students came in at a more promptly manner. It was however is first single grade class, while his other two were mixed. The teacher stood in front of the class and introduced herself. From her behavior he could tell she was a new at this. She looked way too young to have been doing this job for long. If someone like him could tell she was fresh meat surely the other kids would waste no time tearing her apart. She dressed nicely, a clear sign of self-respect and appreciation for her job. She had short brown hair, and something about her eyes seemed a bit off. But over all she looked like a nice person, what a shame.

"_Good luck"_ Roxas thought grimly as he listened to the rest of the lecture. She was so open, so full of hope and new ideas it made him pity her a little. High schoolers are ruthless and love nothing more than tearing apart good people, especially adults who they blame for their problems. That was never a problem at his old school however since everyone was practically family.

Disrespecting your teacher was like disrespecting your parents, and parents there aren't the pushovers like other parents now of days are. Teachers thought no less and infiltrated a high mortality among its pupils. "If you can't get in line, they'll get you inline." Roxas smirked briefly at the old memory then noticed a girl a few desks away staring at him oddly. He glared and looked away covering his face with a scowl once more.

His next class was History, another single grade class and conveniently right across the hall from English. That meant he didn't have to rush and he was able to relax during his four minute passing period. Roxas opted to stay in the class again and wait. It was pointless to go outside when he didn't know anyone.

The history teacher was a bald and heavy set man. He seemed friendly but all the teachers were putting on that act, his seemed less sincere that his prior female teachers. It was then Roxas realized this was his only male teacher so far.

Was the staff mostly built of females? He certainly hoped not, it's not like he didn't like women but the last thing he wanted was more motherly figures in his life. One was more than enough, and guys as strangers never tried the whole bonding thing so he was safe there.

Speaking of male bonding, he certainly hoped he wouldn't run into Mr. Lumore the vice principal. He cringed at the old memory, things had not gone well at all that meeting, he better remember to watch his back.

The expectations for this class were simple, just some homework and basis class work. Seemed this guy just wanted to do his job and get it over with. Fair enough Roxas thought, so long as he didn't bother him he'd cause him no trouble.

The bell rung ending fourth period and Roxas knew it was time for lunch. He was grateful that he wouldn't be alone; he just had to find Sora. He headed to the first obvious place, the cafeteria but he couldn't find Sora among the masses. He figured locating his brother would be easy since he was wearing that ridiculous outfit. Honestly how could their mother have let him leave the house in that thing?

Roxas gave the cafeteria one quick glance over. There was no way he was going in and embarrassing himself by searching through the tables a second time. He was young enough looking already and he didn't need the title freshman misinterpretedly stamped on him.

He went back into the main building, already feeling lost but cautious of finding his way back to the main hall. He was surprised when down the first west wing there was Sora having lunch with a bunch of kids he had never seen before, along with that prick from orientation! Roxas growled and stormed his way over to his brother. The group of strangers looked up him with puzzled expressions.

"Sora, where have you been?" Roxas demanded

"Oh, hi Roxas! Sorry I forgot we were supposed to have lunch together. These are some new friends I made. This is Kairi, Yuffie, Vaan, Olette, Zell, Ashe, Tidus and you remember Riku don't you?" Sora said happily.

"How could I forget." Roxas grunted apathetically.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" The girl named Kairi said.

"Yes, we'd love it if you joined." Said one of the other girls with brown hair and bright green eyes; Roxas looked away from them as he spoke.

"I can't, I have other arrangements, I was just, worried about Sora is all."

"How sweet of you to look after your brother, and here I though you came to stir up trouble." said the oldest looking girl.

"What's that's supposed to mean." Roxas spat, fixing a glare on her not caring about manners.

"She's just teasing you Roxas!" Sora butted in quickly, afraid his brother's temper would ruin things.

"You'd better get back to your other friends Roxas, wouldn't want to keep them waiting would you?" Sora added trying to gain back control of the situation.

"Yeah… right." Roxas said lowly then left.

The group watched Roxas walk away then carried on with their meals and conversation.

"What's up with him?" Yuffie asked.

"There's nothing up with him you guys, it's just we're going through some hard times at home and Roxas isn't taking it well."

"It doesn't mean he can't lighten up." Ashe added: being a senior there was a certain commanded respect the lower grades owed them.

"It's not like that okay; it just, our dad died two years ago and Roxas still hasn't gotten over it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Riku said sincerely

"Just give him some time, he's not really trusting anymore and I'm really the only person he has."

"It's okay Sora, it's not your fault or his, we understand" said remarked Olette with a kind smile.

Roxas's next class was science; the teacher seemed well enough but there was defiantly something bizarre about him. He couldn't make out what it was yet, but there was definitely something there.

Despite that, Hayner was in this class as well. Roxas was glad to see a familiar face, which was an added surprised since it was a freshman class and Hayner had told him he was a sophomore. Roxas quickly went to the empty desk beside his and sat down.

"So, have you ever passed any of your classes or what?"

"Hey, we're both stuck in freshman math and science; I dunno what you're talking about not passing." Hayner came back

"Hey, I didn't choose my math class and frankly science has never been my forte."

"Not with words like that it won't be."

"Your grammar is terrible."

"Shut up."

For some reason this class seemed to drag on, despite there being no actually work for that day. Maybe it was just knowing they were only one period away from freedom.

Roxas was lucky because his next class was a free period, actually it was a study hall but with no homework he was free to use the computers and wait for the final bell.

He had a nurturing female supervisor for this class but she didn't actually teach. Neither supervisor did. He was more interested in the male teacher however; he had a good aura to him and a lot of wisdom. From the start you could also see he had a great sense of humor. He had a hard to pronounce last name though: _Bal-th-i-er_ or something.

As a whole, the day had gone quite well, no homework expect for classroom expectations sheets and fees. His teachers seemed nice and he had made some new friends; Hayner and Pence. As he sat comfortably in the air conditioned room a sense of dread fell on Roxas.

He had to ride the bus home.

* * *

All characters are from Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.

Question of the chapter: (for Americans mainly) Do you stand for the pledge of allegiance in school? Why or why not?

Question2: (everyone) Do you think rainbows should or should not be associated with being gay? Should there be made a new symbol?


End file.
